dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Future Cell
Effecting the Future How did Future Cell effect the Future? He never reached his Perfect Form, or at least, it wasn't stated!- User:KingCold2 January 30, 2011 6:39 p.m. Merge Both Cells are actually future Cell since they both come from the future, this page shouldn't even exist why not merge this with the main Cell? 10:41, September 29, 2011 (UTC) #Both from the future. #Both fought Trunks, one succeed one died. 09:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :This one is about the Cell killed by Trunks, not the one killed by Gohan. Jeangabin666 21:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :They are technically the very same Cell. 09:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Same for the Future Z Fighters and the Z Fighters, or for the Future Androids and the Androids then.. they are technically the very same characters. Jeangabin666 22:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why this cannot fuse with the main one. - 12:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Future Cell is the same as regular Cell. Present Cell is the one that dies in Gero's basement before reaching his cocoon stage. This is the EXACT 'same Cell from the '''EXACT '''same timeline that travelled from the future & absorbed the androids in the manga. The one & only difference is that when Trunks returned to his timeline, Trunks managed to kill the very Cell we all came to know & love before Cell could take the time capsule & repeat the events that happens in the main, manga storyline. Now that I think of it; Trunks killing Cell in the future before Cell timetravelled should have prevented Cell from ever going to the pass in the first place which would have prevented Trunks from reaching ascended saiyan thus caushing him to get killed by Cell when Trunks returns to the future thus enabling Cell to return to the pass causing events to happen as they do in the manga including Trunks reaching ascended super saiyan & killing Cell when he returns to the future repeating the whole chain over & over again until the universe collapses. All of this is going by DBZ's logic that each timeline is essentially a different universe & that the timeline Trunks returns to is his own which remained wrecked by future android 17 & 18. To put this simply as I can: Future Trunks & Cell are from the same timeline hense the same universe not only making Cell & Future Cell the '''EXACT '''same character but also creating a time loop that the manga ignored just because it is just too confusing. To reiterate the '''ONLY '''other Cell was destroyed before reaching his cacoon stage in Gero's basement: Once again future Cell IS the very same antagonist of the Cell saga in the manga. I believe that for future reference we simply dub future Cell as just Cell & present timeline Cell as present timeline Cell or just present Cell. Christopherjack (talk) 12:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Its another one Cell, which been killed by powered up and informed Trunks, instead from go to the past and become the Cell, which been in the story[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date]] 12:10, January 11, 2014 (UTC)